


Loved Each Other

by krysnel_nicavis



Series: Flashfics & Ficlets By Me [8]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M, M/M, Romance, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krysnel_nicavis/pseuds/krysnel_nicavis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chaotic triangles of Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved Each Other

Warrick loved Catherine and Catherine loved Warrick.

Nick loved Greg and Greg loved Sara.

Sara loved Grissom and Grissom loved Sara.

Nick liked Grissom because Sara loved Grissom and Greg loved Sara.

If Sara loved Grissom and Grissom loved Sara and Warrick loved Catherine and Catherine loved Warrick, and Greg loved Sara, and Nick loved Greg… who loved Nick?

Kristy liked Nick, but Nick loved Greg who loved Sara who loved Grissom who loved Sara back.

Kristy died and Nick felt bad.  Grissom proposed and Sara accepted and Greg felt bad.

Greg looked at Nick and they both felt bad.

Nick still loved Greg, and Greg stopped loving Sara.

Nick still loved Greg, and Greg realized he never truly loved Sara.

Nick still loved Greg, and Greg really liked Nick.

Greg really liked Nick, and Greg fell in love with Nick.

Greg cried, and he was sorry.  He was in love with Nick.

Nick grinned at Greg and told him not to worry.  Nick still loved Greg.

Nick still loved Greg, and Greg now loved Nick.

Greg loved Nick, who loved Greg, who used to love Sara, who loved Grissom, who loved Sara and liked Catherine, who loved Warrick, who loved Catherine, who liked Greg and Nick, who loved each other.

\- 30 -


End file.
